Daily Reminder
by The ShadowEye
Summary: "You do realize that Praetors aren't supposed to date lower ranking officers, right?" He asked. Frazel, one-shot.


**Where is all this Frazel coming from, you ask? Honestly, I don't know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians._ Nor do I own ice cream. And that is currently upsetting me. **

**Daily Reminder**

"Good morning," Frank said with a grin. He looked downright handsome in his armor that morning, with a pile of papers in his arm. Hazel grinned back.

"Good morning," she replied.

It was a good morning - beautiful, in fact - despite the August heat. After the mess of the war, things at Camp Jupiter were finally smoothing out, and the sunny weather had everyone in a good mood. Hazel especially. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a summer this nice.

"It's a beautiful day today," Hazel mused.

"It is," Frank agreed.

"Are you planning anything for Percy's birthday?" Hazel asked. She had been planning to draw him a homemade card, but wanted to see what everyone else was doing first.

Frank shook his head "Is that coming up already? I've been so busy..."

"I know," Hazel whined. "I barely see you anymore."

"I know. Maybe now that things are smoother..."

Hazel took Frank's free hand and squeezed it reassuringly. After spending so long on the Argo II, almost always with each other, Hazel missed Frank, even with seeing him everyday. She didn't know how Annabeth had handled not seeing Percy for months.

Hazel and Frank walked hand-in-hand to breakfast, and Hazel let herself lean against him a little. It was peaceful, and Hazel felt like she could stay there forever.

Someone cleared his throat behind them, and Hazel and Frank jumped apart.

"Dakota," Hazel greeted. The other centurion raised his eyebrows.

"You do realize that Praetors aren't supposed to date lower ranking officers, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, but..." Frank replied, turning red. "It's-it's Hazel."

"Dakota," Hazel cut in. "We understand the purpose of such regulations, but me and Frank have gotten really close over the last month or so, being on the Argo and everything. And I promise I can handle myself, so don't worry about it."

"But you can get in serious trouble," Dakota replied.

"We can handle it," Hazel repeated.

* * *

"Good morning," Hazel greeted, pushing her hair out of her face. It wasn't as good of a morning, and the wind was blowing everything around, but it was still a morning and Hazel was determined to be happy.

"Good morning," Reyna replied, looking up at Hazel. Reyna's hair, unlike Hazel's, didn't seem affected by the wind. Next to her, Frank also looked up and gave Hazel a cheerful smile.

"Here are the reports you asked for," Hazel said, dropping the papers onto the desk.

"Wow," Reyna commented. "You're early."

"I told you she'd become one of the best centurions," Frank replied.

"I never doubted that," Reyna answered before turning back to Hazel. "Dakota was also supposed to check in with us."

"He said he was coming," Hazel answered. "I think he was helping one of the new centurions with something."

Reyna nodded in understanding. After the war, many centurions had been replaced, and the few remaining veterans were left to help them.

"Anyways," Reyna said. "Have you heard from your brother?"

"No," Hazel replied. "But both Will and Jason have said he's getting better."

"Good," Reyna answered. She glanced at Frank. "You know Frank has time off later tonight..."

"Reyna..." Frank cut in.

"What?" Reyna asked. "I was just thinking, since you've been working harder than even I have, that you deserve to have a date-"

"And I am perfectly capable of asking Hazel out by myself," Frank replied.

Hazel frowned. "So do I have a date tonight or not?"

Frank laughed, and opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by someone clearing his throat behind Hazel.

"Dakota," Reyna greeted. "Nice of you to finally show."

"Sorry," Dakota mumbled. "Helen needed my help with something." He was looking between Hazel and Frank, and Hazel realized with a blush that, for the second time, Dakota had caught them in a "moment".

Reyna also must have noticed, because she frowned. "Is there a problem, Dakota?"

"Nothing," Dakota replied. "Just, you know... are you okay with that?" He pointed to Hazel and Frank.

"As long as they keep it professional," Reyna replied.

* * *

Hazel frowned. "But it's Micah's first offense. Does he really deserve such a severe punishment?"

"Talking about a centurion like that is a serious problem," Dakota replied. "Especially one as experienced as you."

"I'm not that experienced," Hazel argued.

"You're one of the seven," Dakota countered. "It doesn't get much more experienced than that. And Micah needs to learn to respect that."

Hazel bit her lip, trying to decide. She hadn't been there to hear what Micah had said about her, but it had the rest of the cohort up in arms. And if a centurion as lenient as Dakota was issuing such a severe punishment...

She didn't have to respond immediately, though, because Frank and Reyna choose that point in time to pass by them, and Frank gave Hazel a quick peck on the lips.

"Good morning," Frank said cheerfully. It wasn't, really, and both praetors looked stressed, but Hazel couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning," she replied, and leaned in for another quick kiss.

"Seriously?" Dakota asked. "I'm standing right here."

"Sorry," Frank said.

* * *

"How are you so on top of things?" Frank asked, taking the heavy load of paperwork off of Hazel.

Hazel shrugged. "Just want to do a good job."

"Well, you are doing amazing," Frank replied. He leaned down for a kiss, and their lips met just as Dakota walked by.

They jerked apart instantly, but Dakota just sighed.

"This is your daily reminder that praetors and centurions are not allowed to date."

* * *

 **"Here's a tip... next time you choose the biggest state as your home, don't set up base in the part that's only ten miles wide. Welcome to Canada, idiot" - Frank Zhang, _Son of Neptune_**


End file.
